


Modernization

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Ciel and Alois are not relationship-material more of a son-like relationship, Claude has the piercings not you, Demon/Human Relationships, Dominant Claude Faustus, Ear Piercings, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Rough Sex, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mating Bond, Mostly Claude/Reader, Possessive Behavior, Rating: M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Something is happening. Sebastian woke up in a strange world, Ciel is no longer a demon, and Alois is alive. But if the Trancy Earl is alive, then...where is Claude?





	1. Chapter 1

A year since his master was turned into a demon.

 

A year since he lost his meal, destined to stick to the brat and most likely starve.

 

The two of them were in America after leaving England, to lie low as his death was announced in England.

 

What happened, however, was something he hadn't expected.

 

He and his master were just walking around out of sheer boredom, while Ciel sneered and mocked the humans.

 

When a sound was heard in an alley, Ciel, being the curious demon and still having the mindset of a detective, went to investigate with his loyal butler behind him.

 

The source of the sound was a garbage bin tipped over, a light ashy-grey cat with green eyes standing timidly in front of the rubble, looking shocked.

 

When Sebastian decided to approach and pet the kitty, it jumped and whirled to look at them with wide, now purple glowing eyes before a white flash engulfed them.

 

They had been unconscious for a while but Sebastian was the first to wake up and take in his surroundings.

 

It appeared to be a house of sorts.

 

Feeling weight on his lap as he sat up, he looked to see his Young Master passed out, demonic aura vanished.

 

Curious, Sebastian had slid the uncovered eye open, revealing a glazed blue eye instead of a crimson red or demonic fuchsia he always had when he slept.

 

He was elated, giddy even.

 

Whatever that wonderful creature had done turned his master back into a human!

 

A familiar scent that was not supposed to be caught his attention, crimson eyes landing on an unconscious blond.

 

Alois Trancy.

 

Soon, the two lords came to.

 

"Good morning, Young Master."

 

The bluenette looked up groggily, before deciding to look to the side.

 

As cerulean met ice, the two were wide awake and on their feet, Sebastian standing as well.

 

"Trancy?!"

 

"Ciel?!"

 

How amusing.

 

"You're supposed to be dead!", Ciel hissed.

 

"You're supposed to be a demon!", Alois retorted.

 

Ciel froze, slowly looking at Sebastian with a questioning gaze, paling as his butler nodded.

 

It was then the crow noticed a missing person amongst their ranks.

 

"If I may ask, Lord Trancy, where might your butler be?"

 

Alois frantically looked around, now noticing the lack of his loyal demon.

 

Ciel took this as an opportunity to be rid of the blond once and for all, hoping this time it'd be final.

 

"Kill him."

 

A smirk snaked its way onto the demon's face as the Earl Trancy froze and turned, looking pathetically helpless without the spider.

 

"Yes, my lord."

 

Just as Sebastian advanced on the scared boy, a soft gasp caught their attention.

 

Whipping his head in the direction of the noise, a woman stood peering around the corner, (S/C) hand slapped over her mouth as her wide (E/C) eyes stared at the small group.

 

She wore some sort of baggy grey pants with butterfly patterns, and white socks.

 

She also wore a large white button-up shirt, stopping just below her knees, and the sleeves rolled up to fit around her wrists.

 

"Sebastian.", Ciel drawled.

 

In an instant, he was in front of her, trapping her against the wall.

 

She yelped, cowering under his gaze.

 

Ciel came over, Alois cautiously trailing behind.

 

"Who are you and where are we?", Sebastian growled, annoyed with everything going on.

 

Her scent, it aggravated him for some reason.

 

She only whimpered, trying to make herself appear small.

 

"I suggest you tell us, before our impatience gets the best of us.", Ciel warned tonelessly.

 

She trembled, her whimpers increasing.

 

Alois stared, looking at the strangely dressed woman.

 

His master gave him a look.

 

His smirk reappeared.

 

Displeasing scent or not, it had been a long time since he had been in the company of a woman, and his interrogation techniques were not needed in America, as they did nothing.

 

He slid a gloved hand under her chin, tilting her face to look at him.

 

"Tell us who you are and where we are and why we are here, and I'll show you a pleasure unlike any, such a thing that will leave you hungry for more."

 

She clenched her eyes shut, tears slipping down her cheeks.

 

His smirk disappeared.

 

She was unaffected by his charm?

 

Either she was very scared, or she did not know a true man when she saw one.

 

Ugh, that scent.

 

It was pissing him off!

 

Somewhere close by, a door opened, a loud rustling being heard.

 

The woman opened her mouth to yell, but Sebastian covered it.

 

"Who is that?", Ciel demanded quietly.

 

The same door shut, soft footsteps heading to an area, multiple things being put down as the rustling then stopped.

 

A hauntingly familiar voice was humming an unfamiliar tune, and the woman seemed as if she would relax had this been any other situation.

 

"Well?", Alois whispered impatiently, trying to decipher the voice as well.

 

The sound of the footsteps drawing closer made them tense, before they faded to what seemed to be upstairs.

 

Another door was heard opening in the distance, before shutting.

 

The tears were absorbed by Sebastian's glove as she tried wiggling away from him.

 

He snarled, unpleased at this woman.

 

Not only was she daft enough to reject him, as no woman as done before so his ego and pride were naturally wounded, that stench coming off her was so familiar but at the same time it wasn't!

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but was flung off her, being pinned to the opposite wall as his master shouted for him.

 

The scent that had came off the woman was now thicker and closer.

 

Had she pinned him somehow?

 

No, he could still hear her whimpers a bit off.

 

He unclenched his eyes and slowly opened them, fuchsia eyes turned back to crimson in shock as he stared into eyes that had been his color before his horror.

 

_He was staring into the eyes of Claude Faustus._

 

**_And the spider looked about ready to tear him apart._ **


	2. Chapter 2

\--------

Claude looked very different than what any of them, aside from the woman that was covered in his scent, were used to.

 

He wore a grey shirt underneath a black jacket, dark greyish-black pants, and strange [shoes](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1lpMkJpXXXXcdXFXXq6xXFXXXx/Cool-Fashion-Punk-Rock-Leather-Motorcycle-Ankle-Oxfords-Boots-Mens-Spiked-Rivet-Studded-Shoes-Buckle-Straps.jpg).

 

His appearance was rugged, with his hair being a bit wild and two piercings in his left ear.

 

His lips tugged back into a snarl, his aura giving off a 'don't-fuck-with-me' vibe.

 

In all honesty, if Sebastian were human, he'd be absolutely terrified.

 

Ciel and Alois weren't receiving his wrath, yet they still shook in their place.

 

"Michaelis.", the male let out a guttural growl, making the crow demon shudder.

 

He only heard a growl like that when a demon's mate was-

 

Shit.

 

Claude's gloveless left hand wrapped Sebastian's throat, lightly squeezing.

 

"Faustus.", the crow huffed, tensing as the hand squeezed harder.

 

"You've some nerve, carrion eater."

 

That was a new insult.

 

"You're supposed to be dead.", Sebastian hissed, grunting as his airway was shut off, though he didn't need air.

 

But it was nice to be able to breathe.

 

"It seems I'm not the only one.", Claude replied, looking at Alois from the corner of his eye.

 

The crow demon noticed the spider demon wore smoke-grey eyeshadow.

 

"C-Claude!"

 

Alois's voice was chipper, excited that his butler lived.

 

But he shrunk underneath the wild and angered gaze of the demon, a ferocious sound erupting from deep within his chest.

 

Sebastian shivered.

 

What the hell was that?!

 

The other turned back to the crimson-eyed man, his canines elongated into fangs and his teeth became razor-sharp and pointed like a predator's.

 

An uncharacteristic malicious grin decorated his face, making him all the more terrifying.

 

The hand squeezed tighter, black nails sharping as they dug into his neck, causing blood to rush down from the wounds.

 

The woman hurried over, grabbing the arm that held Sebastian captive.

 

Claude's eyes darted to her, the grin still etched onto his face.

 

She went from a meek creature to a stern one.

 

"Claude, put him down."

 

The grin became wider as he tilted his head, eyes shrinking as a crazed look glazed over them.

 

The two Earls were shaking, trying to make themselves smaller.

 

This was not the Claude any of them knew.

 

"W-What he did isn't right, but...you reacted the same way. T-Though...you never really tried to seduce me. B-But that's the only t-thing he could think of to f-find out w-where he and the Earls are."

 

The grin died down but did not go away completely, his eyes returning to normal size but staying narrowed and fuchsia.

 

They held gazes a minute longer, before the grin disappeared and Claude dropped Sebastian, stepping away from him.

 

The blood on his left hand was gone, but the blood staining the crow demon's uniform was proof of what had happened.

 

The spider demon checked the woman over, fuchsia eyes taking a softer shade of pink.

 

A metal ring was on the index finger of his right hand, catching in the soft light.

 

"He didn't do anything, did he?"

 

"He only pinned me against the wall. Nothing else."

 

Sebastian staggered to his feet, glaring at the slightly larger male.

 

Now-golden eyes darted to him, giving him a nasty death stare he'd never seen before.

 

The woman's eyes were still red with tear marks streaking her cheeks, but the way she acted...

 

As if she hadn't been scared and pinned.

 

Alois, reading the mood but ignoring it, approached Claude angrily.

 

"What is the meaning of this?!"

 

Claude only glared at the brat, eyes changing once more.

 

As if sensing what he would do, his human mate grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

 

"Well?! Answer me!"

 

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you."

 

The blond jolted, shocked.

 

Ciel watched in a mixture of confusion, amusement, and horror while Sebastian stared with wide eyes.

 

He was acting as if he wasn't bound by the rules of his contract.

 

The Trancy Earl glared.

 

"That's an order!"

 

Claude's glaring intensified, making the lord step back.

 

"I'm not your slave, not anymore."

 

Alois didn't like that, now growling.

 

"What have you done to him?!", he snapped at the woman.

 

She flinched in surprise at the sudden noise directed at her.

 

Claude stepped in front of her.

 

"She's done nothing. The contract broke when we died.", the ex-butler hissed.

 

"B-But...if what happened undid Ciel's becoming a demon-!"

 

"I was not with you when you were pulled here! For the past year, I've been living in this house, not bound by your stupid commands! So why don't you get over the fact I'm not your servant and just back the fuck off?!"

 

The room became tense.

 

Claude raised his voice and cursed...at his ex-master...

 

Alois whimpered, backing away.

 

"W-Who are you...? You're not my Claude! My Claude would never act like this!"

 

"I am Claude Faustus. And this is who I really am. How I acted while serving you was because of the contract. I'm not contracted to you anymore. I can act how I please."

 

"Claude."

 

He looked at the woman, raising an eyebrow.

 

She leaned up, whispering into his ear.

 

His brows furrowed, before he sighed.

 

"Let's...pretend none of this happened and...figure out why exactly you're all here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Claude is acting different than he should. You could say he's OOC, but I think he acts like he is in this chapter(spoiler; and the rest of the story) when he's not in contract. He could also act like this in the modern/real world. As he's not collared, he can do what he wants: get piercings, act like a jackass, be an open pervert, be overly sexual, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

\--------

Everyone sat in the living room, tension thick in the air.

 

Ciel sat in a chair with Sebastian standing behind it, Alois sat in the rocking chair, and Claude and his mate sat on the couch.

 

They told the two what happened.

 

Apparently, Alois was in Nirvana with Hannah, Luka, and the Triplets, waiting for Claude to join him as they had not known where he was.

 

He, too, saw an ashy-grey cat with green eyes.

 

He went to see if it belong to one of the other dead beings, but it jumped with fright as he touched it.

 

The last thing he saw was glowing purple eyes and a bright light.

 

"And now we are here.", Sebastian chided.

 

Claude sat forward, hands clasped in front of his mouth as he leaned.

 

He thought for a minute, before huffing and laying his chin on his entwined fingers.

 

"I think I know who's behind this."

 

The trio perked up at his voice.

 

"Knowing him, it was a likely accident. He's very timid and shy. But he's in Tokyo for a while, so I doubt you'll be going home soon."

 

Their excitement deflated.

 

"If he's somewhere else, then how did he get us here?"

 

"He most likely was looking for something he may have forgotten the last time he was in that dimension.", Claude's mate spoke up from beside him.

 

"Last time?"

 

Claude's eyes narrowed.

 

"The last time he was there, he was judging me, seeing if I was worthy to live in that world."

 

Sebastian grew curious.

 

"And his decision?", he asked.

 

The spider demon's facial expression darkened.

 

"You're looking at it."

 

Alois tilted his head.

 

"This is a punishment?"

 

His ex-butler sighed.

 

"No. He wanted to see if I would fit into this world instead, as I clearly did not there. The day I was killed, he used his magic to trip me up, causing my demise. I woke up here, no idea where I was. He wasn't here, but (Y/N) was."

 

Ciel looked to the woman.

 

"Is that you?"

 

She nodded.

 

"Claude, being confused and fearful, lashed out, pinning me to the wall and demanding to know where he was, and how he got there. Then my friend showed up, explaining the situation."

 

"Is your friend the magic cat?"

 

She chuckled.

 

"Yes, but he was in his human form."

 

"Anyways, time flew by, things happened, and now we're here, waiting for him to return.", Claude sentence sounded sharp, and snappy, like an angry dog.

 

The trio grew weary of his attitude, but his mate sat there as if this were a normal occurrence; which it probably was.

 

Not liking the silence, Claude started running his tongue against his teeth, something clinking within his mouth.

 

"What in the bloody hell is that noise?!", Alois snapped, most likely enjoying the silence, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

 

The only response they got was Claude's tongue sliding out of his mouth, briefly showing off the black, spider-shaped metal embedded in the middle of his tongue before it was gone again, clinking against his teeth.

 

"May I ask what that is?", Ciel inquired curiously with a tilt of his head.

 

Claude's mate snapped out of her daze, looking at the teen.

 

Sebastian tensed, smelling her aroused scent, knowing her mate's licking his lips turned her on.

 

The spider demon noticed, eyes flashing as his silently bared his fangs at his enemy, warning him.

 

"That's his tongue piercing.", she replied honestly, warily looking between the two males as she knew their silent war.

 

"That's gross.", the blonde earl huffed at that, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

 

Ciel glared at him for his rudeness, and wished he was a demon again.

 

"It's not for everyone.", she chuckled, making sure the two adult males wouldn't kill each other before turning to the teen earls.

 

She tried settling her hormones, feeling bad she caused the newfound tension between the demons.

 

Besides, she couldn't help it, it was basically reflex now.

 

He usually licked his lips when he was feeling a little... _frisky_...which was a lot.

 

And it had only been the two of them for a while.

 

Now, though, she'd have to suppress her urges with these three around, _especially_ with Sebastian.

 

If Claude wasn't able to get along with most of the Ashters, whom had demon blood in them, she didn't want to see what being around another full demon male would do.

 

The anime fighting would probably be a lot more tame compared to now.

 

Two _incredibly_ frustrated and aggressive male demons under one roof was a bad thing.

 

Add a mate, who happens to be human and hormonal, almost in a constant state of heat and wanting to be bred, and you'll have an accident waiting to happen.

 

A possessive and deadly mate like Claude would go into a frothing frenzy if a sexually frustrated male like Sebastian came within even a _foot_ of his mate when she was hot-blooded like his was.

 

This was going to prove to be very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated!


End file.
